philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
PTV1 (Filipino) Program Schedule
January 28-February 3, 2019 Weekdays * 4 am - Quiapo TV Mass (Feb. 1) (every 1st Friday of the month) * 5 am - ASEAN Documentaries (Feb. 1) * 6 am - ** Mon: Ulat Bayan (replay) ** Tue-Fri: PTV News Headlines (replay) * 7 am - Bagong Pilipinas * 8 am - Bitag Live * 9 am - Daily Info * 9:30 am - DOSTv: Science for the People * 10 am - ** Mon-Wed & Fri: ASEAN Documentaries ** Thu: Usapang SSS * 10:30 am - EZ Shop (Thu) * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 11:15 am - ** EZ Shop (Mon-Thu) (with Malacañang Press Conference) ** ASEAN Documentaries (Fri) * 11:45 am - ASEAN Documentaries (Thu) * 12 nn - Linya ng Pagbabago (Fri) * 12:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries (Mon-Tue-Wed) * 1 pm - Sentro Balita * 2 pm - ** Mon-Thu: Public Eye ** Fri: Damayan Ngayon * 3 pm - EZ Shop * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 4:15 pm - ** Nationwide: Lumad TV ** Cordillera (Baguio) (until 5 pm): Kangrunaan A Damag ** Davao (until 5 pm): PTV News Mindanao * 4:30 pm - ** ASEAN Documentaries (Mon) ** ASEAN Spotlight TV (Tue-Fri) * 5:30 pm - PTV Sports * 6 pm - PTV News * 7 pm - ** Mon: GSIS Members' Hour (replay) ** Tue: Iskoolmates (replay) ** Wed: Public Eye (replay) ** Thu: ASEAN My City, My Love ** Fri: Linya ng Pagbabago (replay) * 8 pm - ** Mon: Salaam TV ** Tue: Public Eye ** Wed: Insider Exclusive Kapihan ** Thu: Iskoolmates ** Fri: GSIS Members' Hour * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - PTV News Headlines * 10:30 pm - ** Mon: BizNews ** Tue: Marco Polo: Ang Makabagong Paglalakbay ** Wed: Images of Japan ** Thu: Bagong Bayani TV ** Fri: Kasangga Mo ang Langit / Biyaheng Langit * 11 pm - ** Tue: Japan Video Topics ** Fri: Pros & Cons with Usec. Joel Sy Egco * 11:30 pm - Oras ng Himala * 12:30 am to 1 am - PNA Newsroom PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 8 am (Filipino), 12 nn (Filipino), 8 pm (English) PTVISMIN NEWSBREAK (Bisaya) AIRING TIMES: 11 am, 4 pm PTV CORDILLERA NEWSBREAK (Ilocano) AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 3 pm Saturday * 5:30 am - Oras ng Himala * 6:30 am - Soldiers of Christ * 7:30 am - F Talk * 8 am - Yan Ang Marino * 8:30 am - Lakbayin Ang Magandang Pilipinas * 9:30 am - Mag-Agri Tayo * 10:30 am - ASEAN Documentaries * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 11:15 am - Sagisag Kultura TV * 12:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 2 pm - Auto Review * 2:30 pm - Kampana ng Balangiga * 3 pm - Iskoolmates (replay) * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 4:15 pm - ASEAN: My City, My Love * 5:15 pm - Images of Japan * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - 2 Dosena ni Rizal * 7:30 pm - Crime Desk * 8 pm - Bitag: New Generation * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - Sagisag Kultura TV * 10:30 pm to 12 mn - Jesus Miracle Crusade PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 5 pm Sunday * 7 am - Battle of Manila Bay * 8 am - Talitha Kum Healing Mass * 9 am - Sammy and Jimie * 9:30 am - ASEAN Spotlight TV * 10 am - ASEAN Documentaries * 10:30 am - Buhay Pinoy * 11 am - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 11:15 am - The Doctor is In: Made More Fun (season 7) * 11:45 am - Lumad TV * 12 nn - Tulay: Bridging People, Business and Government for Unity, Peace and Prosperity * 1 pm - S.M.E. Go! Powered by Go Negosyo * 2 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 3 pm - Public Eye * 4 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (EZ2, Suertres & STL) * 4:15 pm - ASEAN Documentaries * 6 pm - Ulat Bayan * 7 pm - GSIS Members' Hour (replay) * 8 pm - Saludo: Pagpupugay sa Bayaning Pilipino * 9 pm - PCSO Lottery Draw (Lotto & STL) * 9:30 pm - Lumad TV * 10 pm - Public Eye (replay) * 11 pm to 12 mn - Oras ng Himala PTV NEWSBREAK AIRING TIMES: 10 am, 11:15 am, 12 nn, 1 pm, 2 pm, 3 pm, 5 pm Source: http://mainportal.ptv.ph/program/, Program Schedule Bumpers and Social Media Updates Programs are subject to change without prior notice Program interruptions and pre-emptions are expected in case of presidential coverage Category:Program Schedule Category:People's Television Network